Honoring Jet
by JustJetteJuliette
Summary: Jet only wanted peace in the world, and he died a few months before that happened. Here is his thoughts during Lake Laogai, during his death.


**I don't really know how I got the idea for this story, but I did, so here it is. It's sort of Jet's POV in Lake Laogai. I just feel bad for Jet, he was an awesome character who just wanted to end the war, then he died right before it ended. I wrote a Private fanfic for a guy much like Jet who also didn't get a real good-bye. I feel bad for these people, so here is their honorary fanfics.**

**VQVQVQV**

I don't know if I was actually surprised to see Katara by the fountain. I had seen the posters for Appa earlier today, so I knew they were around, but I didn't think I would run into them. Maybe I knew in the back of my head, but the rest of my brain didn't register it.

"Katara." I called out. Katara whirled around and gaped at me, her mouth hanging open. I smiled.

"I think I can help you." All of a sudden, Katara's normally friendly features turned angry. She waterbender two waves out of the fountain and proceeded to bend them at me. I couldn't help but be amazed at her progress.

"Katara, I've changed!" The cascade overwhelmed me and pushed me back into the alley. Katara appeared, creating a sphere of water in her hands.

"Tell it to some other girl, Jet." She launched several ice spikes in my direction, which I destroyed. Hey, I'm trying not to die here!

"I don't want to fight you. I'm here to help." And I meant it. I dropped my blades and Katara immediately took advantage of my weaponless state and pinned me to the wall. I'm getting kinda tired of these ice spikes. No sooner than she finished, her brother, the Avatar, and some other girl I've never seen before ran up.

"Katara! What is it?" Sokka yelled as he ran up to his sister.

"Jet's back."

**VQVQVQV**

"We can't trust anything Jet says."

"But we don't even know why he's here."

"I don't care why he's here! Whatever the reason, it can't be good."

I'm getting kind of tired of hearing Sokka and Katara bicker about me like I'm not even here. I speak up.

"I'm here to help you find Appa." I let the poster unroll in my hand. Aang turned to Katara, a look of need on his face.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance." Yes! Thank you, Aang!"

"I swear, I've changed. I was a troubled person, and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now. I've put all that behind me."

"You're lying!" Katara screamed. The girl I don't know walked over and put her hand on the wall.

"He's not lying." She said, a little surprised, but completely sure of it.

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked her.

"I can feel his breathing and heart beat. When people lie, there is a physical reaction. He's telling the truth." Thank you, Mystery Person.

"Katara, we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out." Katara's shoulder's sag as she accepts it.

"Alright_…_" She randomly jabs her finger at me. "But we're not letting you out of out sight!"

**VQVQVQV**

"This is the place I heard about." I said once we had arrived. Everyone looked around.

"There's nothing here." Aang said, defeated.

"If this is a trap!" Katara screamed, ready to spring.

"I told you, I work nearby! Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa."

"He was here!" The Mystery Girl yelled, whose name I found out was Toph. Aang ran over to the spot, where a clump of fur was lying on the floor. Aang stroked the clump. **(sorry, but WTF?)**

"We missed him." He said sadly. A janitor walked by with a broom.

"They took that big thing yesterday. Shipped him out to some island. About time, I've been cleaning up fur and various, uh, leavings all day." Wow, that was kinda too much information. Aang straightened up with a hopeful look in his eye.

"What island? Where's Appa?" Aang ran to the janitor, who turned wearily to look at us.

"Foreman said some rich royal type on Whaletail Island bought him up, guess for a zoo or such, though could be the meat would be good."

"We got to get to Whaletail Island." He looked confused for a second. "Where's Whaletail Island?"

"Far." Sokka said. "Very far." He set the map down on the ground. "Here it is. It's near the South Pole, almost all the way back home."

"Aang, It'll take us weeks just to get to the tip of the earth kingdom. And then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island." Katara reasoned. Aang stood up.

"I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa. We have to try." The janitor piped up.

"Must be nice to visit an island. I haven't had a vacation for years."

"Don't you have some more hair to clean up? Katara snapped.

"Shuffle on, I get ya. No more need for old sweepy." Katara walked over to Aang and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right Aang. Right now, our first concern has to be finding Appa. We can come back when we have him."

Sokka stood up. "All right, let's get moving."

I stood up too. I had a debt to repay. "I'll come with you." Katara immediately snapped at me.

"We don't need your help." I walked past her.

"Why won't you trust me?"

"Gee, I wonder!"

**VQVQVQV**

"We can take the train out to the wall, but then we'll have to walk." Sokka announced as we walked through Ba Sing Se.

"Don't worry, on the way back, we'll be flying!" That was probably the happiest I've ever seen him.

"We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se. Worst. City. Ever." Toph said, also very happy.

I thought about leaving Ba Sing Se, the city I was so excited to be in. Was I happy to leave? Did I even want to come back?

"Jet!"

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore."

I didn't think I did either.

"I don't!" I turned around and Smellerbee immediately had her arms around me.

"We were so worried! How did you get away from the Di Lee?" Wait, what?

"The Di Lee!" Katara shrieked.

"I don't know what she's talking about!"

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago. We saw them drag him away."

"Why would I be arrested?‌ I've been living peacefully in the city." And it was true. I hadn't once nudged out of line, not even once.

"This doesn't make any sense." Toph said, kneeling on the ground. "They're _both_ telling the truth."

"That's impossible!" Katara cried.

"No, it's not." Sokka spoke up. Wow, the tables have turned. First Sokka was contridicting me, now Katara. What is up with the world? "Toph can't tell who's lying because they _both_ think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed."

Brainwashed? What? No, that wasn't true. That couldn't happen.

"That's crazy! It can't away from me!"

The circle around me grew smaller.

**VQVQVQV**

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot too." Katara stated.

"I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet." Aang turned to me. "Where did they take you‌?"

Yeah. Ask the kid who has no idea.

"Nowhere. I don't know what you're talking about."

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories."

"Maybe Katara should kiss him. That should bring something back."

Maybe YOU should kiss him, Sokka."

"Hey, just an idea."

"A bad one."

"Oh, wait, I got it!" Sokka walked over to my mattress , plucked out straw and stuck it in my mouth. Worst idea ever.

"I don't think it's working." I spat it out.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions."

"The Fire Nation, remember what they did to your family."

"Close your eyes. Picture it."

I did. And I was immediately assulted wwith memories, horrific memories, fire, red, everywhere....

_Up on the hill, I can see everything. The gray mountains, the never-ending blue sky, the green rooftops..._

_Nothing is gray, or blue, or green today. Everything is red._

_My neighbors scream and run past me. Nobody stops to make sure I follow. Nobody stops to make sure I survive. Nobody cares. _

_The cruel Fire Nation soldier slowly turns to look at my tearful face..._

"No! It's too painful."

Katara walked over to me.

"Maybe this will help." She bended cool water onto my temples, and memories once again washed over me..

_The floorboards disappear, replaced by bright blue waters. Standing in the middle of the lake, is that guy whose name I do not know. I stare at him for a second, and then I am plunged into the icy waters._

_Inside, the chambers are familiar, yet I've never seen them before. Everything glows in a dark green._

_The Di Lee agent stands before me, the light appearing, coming closer, closer, closer, away, away, and disappears, just to appear again._

"They took me to a headquarters under the water, like a lake."

"Wait! Remember what Joo Dee said?‌ She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai."

"That's it. Lake Laogai."

**VQVQVQV**

The underground chambers were even creepier than I remembered. We walked around the hall, passing several rooms.

"I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

"I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

"We are so lucky to have our walls to create order."

"We are so lucky to have our walls to create order."

I turned away from the room filled with the clones. "I think there's a cell up ahead big enough to hold Appa."

I opened the door to the chamber.

**VQVQVQV**

Inside, dozens of Di Lee agents perch on the ceiling. The green lamps glow, giving the room a slightly eerie feel.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday."

The guy who's name I don't know stares down at us.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody."

We fought. Of course we fought. But in the end, Long Feng got away. Aang and I ran after him.

Long Feng turned to face us. "Alright, Avatar, you've caused me enough problems. This is your last chance, if you want your bison back."

"So you DO have Appa!" So Aang suspected that all along? Why didn't he just go to Long Feng in the first place?

'Agree to exit the city now, and I'll waive all charges against you and allow you to leave with your lost pet."

"_You're_ in no position to bargain!" I cried, brandishing my swords.

"Am I not?" He smiled.

"You're definitely not!" Aang yelled.

"Jet." Long Feng spoke my name like you would talk to a dog, or a small child. "The Earth Kingdom has invited you to Lake Laogai."

After that, I had no control.

**VQVQVQV**

_"I'd be honored to accept him invitation." _It didn't sound like me. I wasn't the one speaking. It wasn't me. My body lurched forward, attacking Aang, without any decision from me. 'No!' I screamed. 'Don't! He's your friend, you're ally, why are you attacking him?' My body continued to attack. I found it harder and harder to pay attention. the choice to attack was not mine.

_"Jet, it's me Aang! You don't have to do this!"_

_"I'm afraid he no longer has a choice."_

_"Jet, I'm your friend! Look inside your heart!"_

_"Do your duty Jet." _

_"He can't make you do this! You're a Freedom Fighter!"_

Freedom Fighter...

I remember. The forest, the tree house, the gang, the whole gang, meeting Katara and Aang, Sokka, my village burning, Lee and his uncle, the trip here, fighting the firebender, who might not really be my enemy, the underground headquarters, my life...

"Do it! Do it now!" Long Feng screamed. He wanted me to do it. He wanted me to be the one to kill him, to kill Aang, my friend, the Avatar, the world's only hope...

I threw my sword.

SLAM!

_Beat._

_Beat._

_Stutter._

_Beat._

"Foolish boy. You've chosen your own demise."

_Stutter._

"I'm so sorry, Aang."

Aang was kneeling next to me. "Don't be."

Then I saw them. Sokka, Toph, Katara, Smellerbee, Longshot. All racing towards me. All hoping I was okay. Katara bent water onto my broken chest.

"This isn't good." She says when the water turns black.

_Stutter._

_Beat._

_Beat._

"You guys go find Appa. We'll take care of Jet."

_Beat._

"We're not going to leave you."

"There's no time. Just go."

_Stutter._

I've never actually heard Longshot speak. We all knew he could, he just never wanted to. He had nothing to say. Ever. But he has something to say about me. Of all people.

_Stutter._

_Beat._

"We'll take care of him. He's our leader."

I was still their leader.

"Don't worry Katara. I'll be fine." I smiled for her, and she walked away, hope in her eyes.

_Beat._

_Stutter. _

_Beat._

Things get foggy. I can still hear Smellerbee crying, see her trying to save me. Longshot shoots an arrow where Long Feng left.

_Beat._

_Beat._

_Stutter._

_Stop._

**VQVQVQV**

**'sob' I feel so bad for Jet! How come whenever I write a story like this I end up in tears? I really hope you guys liked that, Jet so needed a proper goodbye. I really wish Jet survived. I hate Long Feng! He's one of the only truly evil guys in the show.**


End file.
